1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a white toner, a white toner set, and a colored toner set.
2. Related Art
With advances in the electrophotographic technology, the opportunity to use image forming methods using a toner increases from the conventional use in offices to the use in the printing area including the printing of a small number of copies.
However, in many cases, an image obtained with a conventional toner is inferior in color reproducibility in comparison with the color reproduction of an image obtained with a printing ink which is used in usual printing, and thus there are restrictions when using a conventional toner in printing.